


Alone Again at Last

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's godson has been visiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faynia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/gifts).



"Goodbye, Teddy." Harry waved at his godson as Teddy's grandmother took his hand, preparing to step into the Floo.

"Goodbye Uncle Harry. Goodbye Uncle Severus." Teddy waved back. Andromeda gave them a rather pinched smile -- she had never entirely approved of Harry and Severus's relationship, although she did allow Teddy to visit his godfather regularly -- and tossed Floo powder into the blazing flame.

As soon as they were gone, Harry felt Severus's arms come around him, and then Severus's breath tickled his ear.

"Now that we're finally alone..." Severus let the sentence trail off suggestively.

Harry chuckled and turned around to kiss him. "He was only here for three days."

"You know that it makes me uncomfortable to have someone else in the house when we're having sex," Severus grumbled. "Especially a child who might come in at any moment, since you refuse to put a locking charm on the door."

"Teddy's only five," Harry pointed out. "Sometimes he has bad dreams, and he'd be frightened in a strange house if he couldn't find any grownups. Besides, it didn't seem to inhibit you much, the night before last."

Severus flushed. "That was your fault."

"My fault? I seem to remember someone not wanting to stop when I suggested we might be getting a little loud. Good thing I've practiced that nonverbal silencing charm."

"Please." Despite his snort of protest, however, Severus's hands were busy kneading Harry's arse. "Look who's talking. Last time you were in that particular situation..."

"I know, I know," said Harry, cheerfully unembarrassed about the fact that he tended to be far noisier in bed than Severus. "You're too good with that tongue of yours, is what it is."

"And I'm going to prove it to you again," Severus promised. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, and in less than a minute had divested them both of their clothing, sending it through the air to fold itself in a neat pile, and transfiguring Harry's favorite chair into something that Harry was fairly certain no Muggle woodworker could ever create, a peculiar arrangement that held Harry in the perfect position for Severus to do all sorts of delightfully naughty things.

It was always a pleasure to have Teddy visit, Harry thought as Severus went to work, but it was even better when he went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faynia at the request of lesyeuxverts, who suggested Snarry with romance or fluff, happy endings, and the prompt "Teddy Lupin."


End file.
